


Judgment

by usabuns



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Angst, Gen, Judgement Cutscene, dark themes, light violence & blood, mother-daughter stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-12
Updated: 2015-02-12
Packaged: 2018-03-12 03:14:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3341468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/usabuns/pseuds/usabuns
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Accept Lucina's judgment?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Judgment

**Author's Note:**

> Hahahaha this took me ages to write because I felt horrible for making this ;n; So, what if, when you picked if you wanted to accept Lucina killing you, you chose yes and she went along with it? Mwhahahaha this is it. Unedited. Enjoy!

"You're my father's murderer." Robin knows it's true. She's seen the visions. 

"I'm aware that this is matricide..." Robin swears she sees a tear run down her daughter's face, though Lucina's expression is stone-cold. 

"But I must do this to save the future...If I can protect my father, then Grima cannot rise and destroy the world..." The princess raises her Falchion higher, dread and guilt clear in her eyes. 

The tactician barely chokes out a "L-Lucina..." Immediately, Lucina's face contorts into a pained one, her hands shake, but her grip on the legendary blade does not falter. 

"I'm s-sorry, Mother," she sobs. Robin gives her a warm and conforting look. "You of all people should understand why I took this course of action..." This time her expression is determined. Robin simply stands there, not even attempting to argue or resist. She knows that her daughter is right. She gives a quiet, hollow laugh that someone who is insane might give. 

It catches Lucina off guard; she can only tell because the girl visably flinches back and closes her blue eyes for a split second. Robin can't help but think of how much she'll miss those beautiful eyes of hers. 

So she allows tears to fall. "Do what you must...I know that you cannot afford to lose this war, not now. Not when you've come so far." For the first time, Lucina looks away. The tactician can still hear her frustrated wailing. 

"M-Mother -- forgive me --" And she thrusts the sword. Everything happens in slow motion. Robin sees the blade shine in the dimming sunlight as it flies towards her. It's a perfect strike. She expected no less. 

Every instinct in her body tells her to move. 

But she doesn't. 

Every muscle she has screams at her to at least counter the attack. 

She doesn't. 

And then the blade hones in on her. She watches its wielder, tears streaming down her pale face, and Robin realizes that this is the first time she's seen Lucina so weak and vulnerable. 

So afraid. 

The sword makes contact with her abdomen, and she feels the world stop. Flesh tears. Blood spouts. Lucina's arms stiffen. Robin is gasping for air. 

"I-It's okay, L-Lucina...It's...better this way..." She smiles at her daughter; it is an empty smile, but it is still a smile. The princess sobs and doesn't meet her mother's gaze. She probably can't bear to do it; she probably feels like a traitor, unworthy to even steal a glance at the woman. 

Robin coughs and, unsurprisingly, blood comes out. She is dizzy. Her breathing becomes labored. 

"M-Mother, I --" Lucina is at a loss for words, though she finally gathers up the courage to look up at Robin. The despair in the young girl's eyes is immense. Her Brand of the Exalt seems duller now. Dead. Her expression now: remorseful, yet cold.

"You have been a better daughter than I ever could have asked for..." The tactician's eyes are blank and look a million miles away. Eyes of the departed. "I -- I love you, Lucina. May Naga bless you and -- please, save this world from the Fell Dragon." She lets out a groan. 

The princess is shaking, crying uncontrollably. A string of curses escapes from her mouth as she clenches her fists, screaming. 

All at once, she retracts Falchion. Blood everywhere, staining the metal and the woman's black robes. Another gasp. Robin collapses onto the floor. Instantly, Lucina drops the sword as if it were worthless, rushing to her mother's side, cradling her nearly lifeless head. 

"I'm sorry, Mother -- I'm so sorry..." Robin cringes. The pain is too much for her. 

"Shhh...don't be sorry, Luci...It was the right and just thing to do..." A partial lie. But what could she really say in her last moments? Her voice is almost a whisper by now. "In the end -- It would've been my sacrifice. Better sooner than later." She coughs up more blood and Lucina shrieks. 

"Change to future, Luci...I can only help...so much...Ther rest...is up to you..." Robin's looking up at her daughter. 

The light. 

She can see it. 

She says, "Tell Chrom...that I --"

And she takes her final breath.


End file.
